Pain and Depression ( a Three Doors Trilogy Fanfic)
by Jasminehoran
Summary: Annocki tries to comfort Sonia in her state of depression


Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters. They are property of Emily Rodda.

**Pain and Depression ( a Three Doors Trilogy Fanfic)**

The emotional pain was overwhelming. She often chose to hold it inside of her, hoping that if she held it long enough it would go away. But it never did. Every anniversary of her mother's death, the awful pain returned. The one person that had truly loved her had never got the chance to see her grow up. But that wasn't all that was hurting.

Feeling as though her life were in pieces, Sonia once again forced the knife against her already blood—covered wrist. She'd been thinking too much. If she had just ignored the emotional scar of her father's hatred towards her and silently but happily imagined what life would be like if her mother was with her, she would not have been in this state of depression.

Tears streamed down Sonia's pale cheeks. She had been crying so hard and for so long that she was beginning to feel sick. Sonia had been forced her whole life to be strong. She acted as though nothing could hurt her, but it did.

Annocki had no idea what her friend was up to. She knew that today was hard for Sonia and had decided to give her the space she needed. Suddenly, when all was silent, she could hear the muffled sound of someone's cries coming from the bathroom. Clueless about what she would find, she opened the door.

"Sonia!" she gasped in absolute horror. She had not expected such a sight! Her closest friend, kneeling on the bathroom floor, tears pouring form her eyes and blood trickling from her cut wrists, staining her beautiful white dress. Hearing her Annocki's horrified voice, Sonia dropped the blood-covered knife and turned to face her. There was a moment of dead silence before Sonia burst into tears once more. Annocki knelt beside her friend and put her arms around her.

"Please don't be mad," Sonia whispered, her face buried in Annocki's shoulder.

Later, Annocki sat with Sonia on her bed. She had cleaned and bandaged the cuts on Sonia's wrists and hidden the knife and blood-stained dress so what had happened that night would soon be forgotten. Sonia lay curled up in bed close to Annocki for comfort.

"Don't tell anyone Nocki, please," Sonia begged, tears in her. Annocki gently brushed Sonia's loose red curls off her face.

"Don't worry, I won't. I just wish you'd told me you were so upset. You really scared me Sonia!"

"I'm sorry," Sonia whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. Annocki put her arm around Sonia and held her close.

"I just want someone to love me," she cried softly. Those words were like a knife in Annocki's heart. She too knew how painful it was to lose a parent. She was an orphan after all. But Sonia's situation was different. Annocki could remember everything about her parents and knew how much they'd loved her. But Sonia didn't really remember her mother and her father hated her. He was such a cruel and selfish man. He didn't care for Sonia and couldn't even bare to see her!

"I know it hurts Sonia. I miss my parents all the time, but I know the anniversary of their death is always the hardest. If you ever want to talk about your feelings, I'll listen. I know I won't ever understand all you are going through. It must be hard knowing you father hates you. But I love you Sonia, like a sister. I always will. And someday you'll meet a nice guy and you'll fall in love. You may not believe it Sonia, but your story will have a happy ending. I just know it will! You're a beautiful person Sonia, you deserve it," Annocki told her. Sonia was touched by her kind words. Still crying, she moved closer to Annocki and rested her head against her shoulder. Eventually, Sonia's cries stopped and she lay fast asleep, her breathing relaxed. Annocki gently moved Sonia's head off her shoulder, being careful not to wake her. She pulled the blankets up over her and put out the lamp beside the bed. Then, leaning over, she whispered softly, "Goodnight Sonia, don't forget what I told you. Your story will have a happy ending, you'll see."

And we all know it does!


End file.
